


Freckles

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, short but sweet, tumblr post based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: When Patton is in love, his freckles turn into hearts





	Freckles

Whenever Thomas or Patton were in love, the freckles scattered across Patton’s face would turn into the shapes of hearts.

If either experienced heartbreak they would go back to normal and the moral side would always feel very, very sad about it.

But on the best days, when Patton spent time with the three loves of his life, his freckles would turn into hearts and shine bright with all the love he had inside himself for his boyfriends.

Although there was always one small downside.

Logan, Roman and Virgil would always always always tease him about it.

They thought it was adorable, and Patton didn’t hate the attention but he hated how the hearts on his face would seem to glow brighter.

“Your hearts glow brighter whenever you get complimented,” Logan had pointed out once.

Patton instantly tried to hide his face. “No, it’s embarrassing!”

“It’s adorable!” Roman insisted.

Princey managed to pry the moral side’s hands off his face long enough to smother him with kisses for a good few seconds.

“Stop it!” Patton pleaded, once more hiding his face.

Virgil was next to uncover his face. “Come on Pat, you know we wouldn’t say it unless it was absolutely true.”

Then he sneaked a kiss onto Patton’s lips, just to make the hearts shine bright again.

“Virgil!” The moral side blushed deeply before throwing a blanket over himself.

The other three laughed, and the anxious side pulled his sweet adorable boyfriend into a hug.

“Aw, we love you.”

“....I love you too,” came a muffled voice from under the blanket.


End file.
